films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine's Toy Farm
'''Catherine's Toy Farm '''is the two hundred fourty-five episode of the series. It first aired on January 1, 1999. Plot UK version Inside Home Hill, the Teletubbies sit down on their Tubby seats at the table. The Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch a little girl play with her toy farm. Later, outside the Home Hill, Laa-Laa walks out and says Eh Oh and then runs back inside and comes back out with the other Teletubbies. Then the Windmill spins again and the Teletubbies rush off to the Magical Event. The Teletubbies see some magic clouds appear in the sky and they follow the clouds and sit down on a hill, until the clouds turn into a herd of sheep! The sheep all come down into Teletubbyland, and the Teletubbies start laughing at them. The sheep wonder off over the hills and while they walk about, a voice says: "Oh, where, oh, where are my sheep?" Something appears in the sky and comes down to Teletubbyland. It is Little Bo Peep. She is singing a song how she's lost her sheep so she starts to look for them around Teletubbyland. The sheep are singing as well and they start hiding and Little Bo Peep just couldn't see them anywhere! She soon finds them behind the hills and sings a song how she's found her sheep and together she and her sheep fly up into the sky and disappear as the Voice Trumpet rises for Tubby Bye Bye. Featuring: Catherine Smith US version Inside Home Hill, the Teletubbies sit down on their Tubby seats at the table. The Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch a little girl play with her toy farm. Back in Teletubbyland a door appears in Teletubbyland. Po comes and founds it. She opens the door and goes in. Then comes Laa-Laa and knocks the door, so Po opens the door and Laa-Laa goes with Po. Soon comes Dipsy who knocks the door and goes with Laa-Laa and Po. Finally comes Tinky Winky and knocks the door and goes with the other Teletubbies. The door then disappears and the magic windmill starts spinning and they run off to watch The Animal Parade (with elephant trumpet sound) march through Teletubbyland. After that, the Teletubbies do The Follow the Leader Dance Inside the Home Hill before the voice trumpet rises up for Time for Tubby Bye Bye as the sun sets. Notes * This is the first episode made in 1999. * This is the first episode to feature Little Bo Peep. * Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in UK Version. Dipsy was the boo shouter in US Version. * Dipsy was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Po was the missing teletubby in US Version. ** The US Version has The Animal Parade (with elephant trumpet sound) after The Door segment, instead of Little Bo Peep. Also, the US Version has The Follow the Leader Dance after The Animal Parade. Watch Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:1999 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes